From the Heart
by sky75rk
Summary: [various pairings. chapter 1:hanaru, 2:senkosh, 3:mitko 4:senru] Sendoh gives 99 reasons why he loves Rukawa.
1. ruhana

From the Heart  
  
By: sky75rk  
  
A Slam Dunk Fic  
  
***  
  
It all started a three years ago; I was just a freshmen student in Shohoku high, playing in the basketball team as always. It wasn't a problem for me. Just then a redheaded man joined the team. He was a beginner, but somehow I knew that soon he would become one of the best players in Japan. He hated me, I hated him. We hated each other. Though it must be hatred that brought us to each other.  
  
I opened my journal. I wanted to look back in the past, the time when I thought that no one was there for me. When I felt alone. And of course, I wanted to look back on all the things that brought me to him.  
  
-Three years ago-  
  
"Do'aho,"  
  
"Teme Kitsune!"  
  
Sakuragi, Hanamichi the self-proclaimed 'tensai' of the whole team. He fouled me again. He blames me for the foul. It was me who was fouled right? Why should he blame me?  
  
He entered the basketball club because he wanted to impress the Captain's sister, who apparently likes me. I knew that. I'm not that ignorant. I kept hearing from other people that every girl in school likes me. And that every boy hates me. Why do they blame me? Its not like I wanted them to like me, is it?  
  
They all like me because of my outward appearance and skills in basketball. They never wanted to look inside and see the real me. That's why I hated being socially inclined too much. They think that I hated being with people, that I wanted to be alone always.  
  
It's not like that. It never was.  
  
I never wanted to be alone in the first place. I was alone already. I just didn't trust anyone. It became hard for me trust anyone since I wasn't taught to trust. My past experience taught me differently.  
  
// I know you've heard these words  
  
a hundred other times before  
  
And you've been hurt and so your heart has chose to close the door  
  
Love broke your heart and brought you life  
  
Look in my eyes, you'll see a love that's deep and true  
  
Tender and strong and all for you  
  
You can trust this love, honest, that's honest truth…//  
  
I only trusted my teammates. At least I know that they'd accept me the way I am. Though I was having a hard time trusting Sakuragi.  
  
He hated me before I knew him. He hated me for everything I am. For my looks, skills, and popularity.  
  
But he didn't know that I envy him more.  
  
Maybe he doesn't have the looks or popularity or the skills I have. But at least he has his friends.  
  
His friends which they call the 'Sakuragi Guntai'. They help each other in times of need. They back each other up. They're loyal to their friendship.  
  
That's how I wanted to picture myself with. Me, smiling surrounded by friends. It would be the most perfect thing in the world for me.  
  
Though I find that partially impossible.  
  
I can't even make myself smile, how can I be surrounded by friends?  
  
// From the heart I'm giving you everything, everything  
  
From the heart, I promise you that I'll be there, I'll be there to love you  
  
From the song, I'm showing you all, I feel, all I feel is  
  
From the heart, from the heart…//  
  
***  
  
Miyagi joined our team. I was glad he did. It would make our team stronger.  
  
I didn't know that the reason Miyagi was hospitalized is because a gang in the third year was disturbing him. I certainly didn't know that there was going to be trouble.  
  
Mitsui, the leader of the gang, came to the court. He wanted to destroy us. Only God knows why. He hated the team.  
  
He wanted to cause trouble. He knew that if our team caused some trouble, we would be forfeited to join the preliminary games to the inter-high. Everyone was angry of him. We didn't know the reason. We didn't even do anything to him. Yet, he wanted to destroy the team.  
  
Akagi wasn't there with us. Unfortunately, he has this extra class in Physics that he must attend. Seems like this Mitsui has good sense of timing.  
  
I saw him spitting on a basketball, and his friend, who knows who, spilling ashes from his god damned cigarette. I couldn't take it. I have to do something.  
  
I found myself throwing back to them the basketball they dirtied, telling them to wash it. They became angrier at what I did.  
  
Then, all hell broke loose.  
  
We were fighting. Punching each other with all our energy. Suddenly, I was hit with the mop I used to use for cleaning. It hurt, but it didn't knock me out. I got back at them by knocking down one of their companion. I tried to knock down another, but they lashed the mop again on my head. They must've have hit me for about three times before I blacked out.  
  
The next thing I remembered was that I was standing next to our team manageress, Ayako now being just a spectator. Miyagi and Sakuragi were fighting them. Then everything blacked out again.  
  
I woke up again, this time seeing Sakuragi and the rest of his gang beating the hell out of the biggest guy Mitsui bought and others extras. He was avenging the team. I thought that he would forget me, although he didn't, his revenge for me was slightly, umm… different.  
  
We heard a knock on the door. Apparently, our Physical Ed teachers knew the catastrophe going on. We locked the doors. Then we heard our captain open commanding us to open the door. We did as he told us to. I thought that he would let the teachers in but to their surprise, as soon as Akagi went in, he closed the door behind him, locking out all the teachers.  
  
Kogure tried talking to Mitsui. It was then at that moment we knew Mitsui's past as a basketball star and the reason why he wanted to destroy the team.  
  
Anzai-sensei came in and Mitsui apologized for all he'd done. Sakuragi's gang covered the trouble and took up the punishment for themselves together with Mitsui's gang.  
  
Since then, with Mitsui on our team, we've been winning almost all our games. We're only a few steps to the Inter-high tournaments.  
  
***  
  
It was this time of the year again. A time when some sort of disease strikes me. The doctors don't know what it's called, but at the same date, every year, it strikes me. It's a sickness in which you feel weak and you couldn't get out of your bed. It's been almost a week and yet, my teammates hadn't even dropped by to visit or called to say 'hi'.  
  
Ha. Are you stupid, Rukawa, Kaede? To think that they'd visit you when you don't even befriend them. You only notice them when you're on-court. You don't even talk to them. Why?  
  
Sometimes, I regret the fact that I closed myself to everyone. Sometimes, if I have only opened my heart to others, I wouldn't have been so lonely. So alone. But…it's too late now. I should've thought of that when I was younger. It would be strange if I change now.  
  
I heard a knock on my bedroom door. It was our butler. He said that someone came to see me. He also asked if he could send him in.  
  
I wonder who could that be?  
  
Then a sight of red hair came barging in. my eyes narrowed. This is the person who came to visit me? It's like seeing a miracle before your eyes.  
  
"Oi, Kitsune! Are you just pretending to be sick so that Haruko-san would be worried about you? Hn. Baka Kitsune! Do you think that you'll beat me if you stay in bed? Nyahahahaha… I never thought that Rukawa, Kaede was a weakling! Nyahahaha…"  
  
I just sat there, staring at him. I thought he came to visit me. Not to anger me. Nevertheless, it made me less lonely to know that someone actually remembered me.  
  
Then I saw him pull out something from his bag. It was a brown envelope and a box of chocolates.  
  
"Tonikaku, the whole team told me to give this to you. Don't misunderstand me. I'm here because I lost the bet. If I won, I wouldn't be here. Ah... I just remembered, Haruko-san told me to tell you to get well soon. And…umm…what was that?.. Ah! Sou ka! And you're not alone. Ja," he turned around and left the room smiling. I held up the envelope and peeked at what's in it.  
  
It was a pile of 'Get Well Soon' cards. One for each member of the team. I was about to open one when the door opened and Sakuragi's head appeared.  
  
"Nani? Want anything else?" I wanted to kick myself the moment I heard my icy voice. I should've been nicer, after all his efforts.  
  
"I forgot to tell you," he started.  
  
What? There's more?  
  
"…They said that they're sorry if they couldn't come to visit you. They said that they have things to do. Ja!" then his head disappeared quickly like magic.  
  
I wanted to read Sakuragi's card first. Why not? He's the one who brought this to me. I wanted to see what he wrote.  
  
I found it and flipped the card open. It said:  
  
Baka Kitsune,  
  
'You have to get well soon.' That's what they wanted to tell me. 'We need you in the team' they added. But you don't have to get well soon. We don't need you there. After all, the 'tensai' is there!  
  
Yup! Typical Sakuragi type. He definitely wrote this.  
  
I continued reading it…  
  
…Seriously, you have to get well. There's only news about you, and your condition. All they talk about is you, you and more you. It's so disgusting! Haha… just joking! Annoying as it is, it won't stop unless you get well.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Tensai Sakuragi  
  
  
  
I closed the letter and smiled. From that day, I was recovering fast. Soon, I set foot on school again, being bombarded by rabid fans. I told myself that I should be a little nicer to Sakuragi.  
  
I'll never forget that fateful day. It was the day that I learned that I wasn't alone.  
  
***  
  
We won the ticket to the Inter-high. We're the second best team in all of Kanagawa! I was overjoyed. Sakuragi was surprisingly good help. His pass to Kogure-san made the winning basket. I was happy not only because we won, but because I beat Sendoh at last.  
  
We had a victory celebration. I allowed myself to loosen up, even just a bit, and mangle with my teammates. I walked towards Sakuragi and decided to talk to him.  
  
"Yo!" I greeted.  
  
He stared at me, as if I did the most impossible task he could think of. It bothered me, but I was definitely sure that I wanted to pursue what I started.  
  
"Aren't you going to greet me back? Do'aho." Oops… I shouldn't have added that.  
  
"Nandato?! Teme Kitsune!" I made him angry with me again. Well, I guess it's the normal thing to do.  
  
I tried to think of a word to say to calm him. It struck my mind, but it will take a lot of courage to say it.  
  
"Do'aho," I started. He stopped and looked at me intently. "I'm just trying to be friendly. Well, if you don't want it, fine." I continued.  
  
I heard everyone gasp. I sweatdropped. Everyone looked like that they're at the verge of breaking down. I sighed and waited for his reply.  
  
He talked to me normally since then. I was glad that he became a friend of mine. At first, everyone said that it wouldn't last long. I wanted to prove them wrong, and I did. We've even become best of friends.  
  
***  
  
Second year, I entered the basketball team again, only this time, Miyagi headed it. And there's a slight difference. I didn't enter it alone. Sakuragi was beside me. We promised ourselves that we'd take the team on top.  
  
When I encounter some obstacles, I was not alone any longer. When I didn't want to look at the world, someone would shield my eyes from the horrors of this world. Hanamichi stayed beside me even when worse things happen.  
  
// I will protect you and respect you and give all you need  
  
And when you reach for love you'll only need to reach for me  
  
These arms would never let you down  
  
They're staying around  
  
I'll walk with you through every storm  
  
I'll keep you safe, I'll keep you warm  
  
And you'll have no doubts, you're the one I'm living for…//  
  
It was then I realized that it was not friendship that binds him to me. It was not friendship that made me feel afraid to lose him. It was…  
  
I think I don't need to write it down now.  
  
***  
  
We made it to the top! We're the best team in all of Kanagawa!  
  
We had a victory celebration, though it wasn't a group one. Everyone has his or her own special someone to spend such an important event with. I'll name one:  
  
Our team captain Miyagi and our team manageress, Ayako.  
  
They've been going out since the beginning of the school year. Although we found it out when we're dueling against Ryonan High. We accidentally, Hanamichi, and me saw them kissing inside the court.  
  
I figured out that they didn't want the others to know about it so I kept it as a secret. But the do'aho told Akagi-sempai, Mitsui-sempai, and Kogure- sempai. He's so nosy. Sometimes I wonder why I wanted him as a friend.  
  
***  
  
When the emotions I felt towards him became stronger. I decided to tell him about it. I just waited for a chance to tell him. I wanted to be certain if it's real or just an infatuation.  
  
It's a good thing that he didn't like Akagi-sempai's sister, or else, I wouldn't have thought of telling him. I never wanted to be an obstacle in his love life. If he's happy, then I'd be content with it.  
  
I walked up to him, heart beating fast. I was nervous. He noticed my presence and greeted me with the same old genki smile.  
  
"Oi! You want something?"  
  
I became much more nervous. At that time, I was having second thoughts if I would tell him.  
  
Then, it hit me.  
  
Words don't have to express everything you feel.  
  
I walked up to him looking at him straight in his eyes, he backed up and soon, I cornered him. I put my hands on either side of his head and kissed him slowly, passionately.  
  
My eyes opened wide when he never broke the contact. After a while, we were both out of breath, we stood apart.  
  
He never said anything. He just smiled, then held my hand, leading me out of the school campus.  
  
We've been lovers ever since.  
  
***  
  
-Present time-  
  
Up until now, in college, we're still together.  
  
"Oi, Kaede! What are you doing in there?" a voice rang out from outside my room. It was Sakuragi. We're living together now.  
  
"Oi!" he called out again.  
  
I closed my journal, placed it back to its usual space on my shelf, stood up and opened the door. "I'm just recalling some pleasant memories of the past, Hanamichi," that's what I said.  
  
Hanamichi just stared at me confusingly.  
  
Why do I like Hanamichi, you ask?  
  
…Why do you need to ask? I'm sure by now you know the reason…  
  
// From the heart, I'm giving you everything, everything  
  
From the heart, I promise you that I'll be there, I'll be there to love you  
  
From the song, I'm showing you all I feel, all I feel is  
  
From the heart, from the heart  
  
I'll provide the love you need  
  
Just trust this love, believe in me  
  
I'll never make you cry  
  
Give you all I've in…  
  
All I've got inside…//  
  
-=OWARI=-  
  
a/n: no author's note this time. 


	2. senkosh

From the Heart By: sky75rk  
  
Note: never thought that I would put a second chapter to this, but after getting a quite favorable response to the first chapter, I thought that it would be nice to make another chapter. It's so easy to make a POV fic since you make it like you were the character instead of being yourself. Well, I do know that you people already knew that so I'd stop this crap and get to work.  
  
*** ***  
  
Clowns. They're a perfect replica of me. Always smiling, making people laugh, and experience the joy they give. However, it's so bogus.  
  
And I'm like them.  
  
Then I'm bogus too. Hiding behind this fake smile I wear every single day of my life. Trying to suppress the sorrow I was feeling. Hiding inside myself. Behind this smile others considered as 'charming'.  
  
It's so phony. I am phony.  
  
This sorrow was supposed to be over years ago. And yet, it stayed there, in my mind. Making me remind that the things that caused me to break was because of them. Those ungrateful jerks. They were my shadows. Shadows of the past that I tried almost half of my life to forget. Desperately I wanted to escape. But can't. I am always reeled back to this past; to my past. Trapped, in this confusion. Jailed in my loneliness. Nobody seemed to bother though. All they see is the smiling young boy of 17, superior to others in terms of basketball, superior to others in everything. Nobody is there to hear my cries, much less muffle them.  
  
Is this how it was meant to be? Am I supposed to be false for my entire life?  
  
No. I don't want to. I want to experience the things that guys my age did the best. I want to experience how to love and be loved back.  
  
It was something that I didn't feel.  
  
I thought that I saw everything was over when a person my age came to me asking if I was to join the varsity. Of course I said yes. That was why I was heading straight to the gym. This person had a smiling face of a devilish angel and eyes fierce as the lion in the jungle. The person was mysterious, at the same time revealing. The person has this kind of confusing attitude. However, his eyes showed the emotion opposite mine.  
  
He didn't understand what it feels like to be left alone.  
  
I made this conclusion that he was surrounded be people caring and loving him all through his life, which in fact, I hadn't undergone yet. No need to investigate this fact. I was-am sure that he was a person that isn't made to be-to feel-what I had to go through to reach this status in life when I can smile without others noticing the falseness in it.  
  
I don't believe in dreams and promises. They don't occur in this reality. A reality filled with anger, frustration and sorrow.  
  
They are made for those who failed to realize these actuality. Those that are for the blind.  
  
They aren't contrived for my sake.  
  
Nothing is.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Sendoh! What are you doing in there?" a voice shouted from outside the door of my classroom.  
  
It was Koshino. He was standing outside my now empty classroom with a curious look. It took ten steps for him to reach me. Then he looked at my paper and peered in it. Immediately, I took it away. I don't intend for any other people, even my best pal, to see and read it until the time comes.  
  
"Why'd you do that? Ah, I get it! That's your diary, ne? I didn't know you write in a diary," Koshino continued to tease me. I didn't care. It wasn't true anyway. But at least, I should tell him before it reaches to the public. And it might reach to the other schools and then, my reputation would be so distorted, I can't bring it up back.  
  
"Baka," I started. "It's for our English project," I told him.  
  
Koshino just nodded in acknowledgement. "I see. Glad to hear that you finally manage to find a topic that you like," then again he smiled. A smile that wasn't meant for me.  
  
We walked through the wide corridors of the school and I was wearing the same old smile that I used everyday. I smiled at practically everyone and they seemed to like it. Especially the girls. While Koshino just kept on walking, not bothering to even crack a small smile. As if he was carrying a huge problem over his shoulders. Wasn't that supposed to be me? Wasn't I supposed to be the one carrying that problematic smile?  
  
Well, whatever that is, I swear that I would know it. Even if I didn't help myself get over with it; at least I'll be able to help my best friend.  
  
That's how I feel for you, Hiro-kun.  
  
And I hope that you'll feel what I feel for you too.  
  
Someday.  
  
Maybe someday you will. Then on, you will lift me from where I am now; you will be my angel.  
  
And I'll continue to wait for it, the moment you'll see me as what I see you, even if it takes forever.  
  
I promise.  
  
-Owari- ***  
  
Haha. not yet over.  
  
***  
  
Happiness is made to be felt by all people. In some circumstances, it is made for people to forget their problems and be carefree. For all I know it might be some kind of false spell for people to forget what they were supposed to do and for once smile like they are the most carefree people in this world. Feels like that that kind of person is me. False, fake, bogus or however you look at it; that's still me.  
  
Self-pity. It's still me.  
  
Funny, how I view life. Strange, how I treat it. As if I don't care about anything else in this world.  
  
Although, all I know is that I care for one person alone. Or maybe I will, in the near future. It would just be only one, whom I would devote myself into. One person whom I would love and cherish for the rest of my entire life here on earth. One person alone. A person who will make my happy and subside the anguish in my heart, dissolve the anger in my mind. Make me smile in the way I always dreamt of.  
  
And I wonder who would that be.  
  
*** ***  
  
"What's the matter Koshino-kun?" I started. " Having problems lately?"  
  
I just have to know what's bothering my best friend. It would kill me if I wouldn't be the first to know.  
  
You just shook his head. "It's nothing. Really." You said. Your reply was adamant.  
  
I knew that there's something bothering you Hiro-kun. Why don't you just state it? Why don't you tell me? Am I not worth your trust? If not, then I better leave you alone.  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it, then I guess I better leave," I said to you. I just want to help, but if you think I can't, well, what's the use?  
  
You just gazed at me sadly, before answering back, " Gomen Sendoh, I appreciate your concern for me, however, I need to be alone," You told me. Damn it Koshino! It wasn't just concern. It was. it was.  
  
I then left you alone, as you pleased. I never could finish my sentence, even if it's trapped in my mind.  
  
But someday, I will.  
  
*** ***  
  
Honesty, a simple word, a simple meaning, yet just as meaningful. It needs trust to keep it alive, in certain cases; it needs love to act with it. Am I honest?  
  
There are too many questions for me that is left unanswered. Too many answers for me to find out. To many things left for me to do to find out where to start.  
  
Nevertheless, all this crumbled when I first saw you smile. I don't need to make a fuss about anything at all. You told me that all I needed was to be myself. All I needed was some truth serum or something that would get myself out of the emptiness and despair I felt long ago. Heck, you told me that. Without words.  
  
You spoke to me in the language you knew best. I think that's what people call 'friendship'. You made me feel satisfied for a moment, although I didn't feel contented. I need you. I need you in my life. To be with me. To share me your life.  
  
Is it impossible to wish for something like this?  
  
Please tell me. I need to know. I need to know your answers. I can't wait forever. I'd be dead by then. Please, answer. *** ***  
  
".Without interaction, we shrivel up and die. We all need to interact, to be wanted, to show feelings. We need social relationships and intimacy and we communicate in order to relate to other people," my English teacher began explaining. Then he continued, "Sendoh's project is an example of a boy, or girl for that matter-he didn't mention any--, who doesn't communicate well. Hence, the person develops a great deal of self-pity. Class, do you want me to read it?" my English teacher asked.  
  
Shit!  
  
I don't believe this!  
  
He didn't really ask, did he?  
  
But he did! The girls are screaming 'yes' to the sensei! I shrunk up in my seat to be small, as possible, but I know that's impossible either. So I just whispered to the other boys to be silent. They knowing my current situation kept silent. This is the time where I realized that I shouldn't trifle with girls' voices. Even though they're only a small population in our room, they're voices are loud enough to swallow ours. Sensei obliged reading. I groaned. My seatmate reached out his hand to pat my shoulder and I mouthed a thank you in return. Sensei unfolded my paperwork and began reading, everybody in full anticipation this time, even the boys.  
  
Those bastards! I thought they were on my side! Fortunately for me, sensei was a fast reader, he finished 15 minutes later, all girls straining their ears to associate the words to one another, but can't. Ha. They deserve it!  
  
The bell rang and sensei handed me my so-called-great-project with a smile. I looked down on it and saw the grade of A+. Not that I wasn't happy. It's just. I felt like. I shared my life to everyone. Although they don't know that. I just poured my anguish there and all. It wasn't just fiction. It was reality. MY reality.  
  
I walked down the crowded aisle. Alone. Again. I was smiling my usual smile. I saw Koshino walking towards where I headed out first. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't frowning. He was. neutral. I waved at him, delighted to see him, after such a long morning. He waved back and accompanied me, still silent. I wanted to break the silence as usual, but he beat me to it.  
  
"The boy in your story was YOU," he said in a clam and resolute voice. He wasn't even asking. He was so sure of it.  
  
Wait. How did he know? He wasn't in my class.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I listened through all of it. I was passing by and I heard that the paperwork was yours and I listened," he answered.  
  
I contemplated all his words. I was stunned. Nevertheless, I was left with no choice. I nodded and looked ahead, not daring to see his expression.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were going through all this?" you asked again. Why, you say? It's because.  
  
"I don't want to burden you with my problems," I answered.  
  
"Burden? Is that what I mean to you?"  
  
I whirled around. Koshino had stopped walking. "No. You aren't a burden. You never will,"  
  
You continued walking, I kept up with you. "I really want to help you, Sendoh. As a friend,"  
  
Sou ka, ne? As a friend. Only. Only a friend.  
  
".Because, it will never be more than that,"  
  
I stared at your eyes, dying to see if you yourself were saying that. But your bangs covered it. I wanted to say something. anything.  
  
"Wha--what do you mean?"  
  
"I meant that it won't ever be more than that,"  
  
My heart lightened. Sou ka. Sou ka.  
  
"It can be, Hiro-kun. It can be,"  
  
You lifted your head and I saw that loneliness there. Now I get why you have been so upset lately.  
  
"It won't, because nobody allows it,"  
  
How can you say that? After years of yearning for you to hear those words, you're just going to take it form me?  
  
"How can you say that? After years of yearning for you to say those words, you're just going to take it from me?" How could you.? I have to tell you now.  
  
"Hiro-kun, ai shiteru," I whispered in your ear. I felt you froze. I realized that we were on your usual spot when you wanted to be left alone. You walked around, your back into me.  
  
"You still don't get it, do you? It won't be accepted. It just won't be. Probably never be,"  
  
Silence.  
  
"But I'm glad you thought that way,"  
  
I smiled a genuine smile, one that I felt I hadn't done in a long time. You faced me and also smiled.  
  
"This is an extraordinary ending," I said to you. Sitting under your favored tree.  
  
You leaned against me, "Akira, this is just the beginning of it all,"  
  
Yup. You were right. You were always right. I know now that I won't be using the word 'false' again because with you by my side, I will never be.  
  
Thank you, for that. 


	3. mitko

From the Heart Chapter3: Mitko Chapter title: Holding on to each other's warmth Author: sky75rk Genre: yaoi Rating: still the same Pairing: Mitko Author's notes: I resumed writing again, thank God! I haven't got the time to write for a while due to the conflict of schedule this time of the year. But, if you still didn't know, I uploaded a new fic entitled 'Myradd part 1' some time ago if you have the time, then kindly read it and I assure you it will be worth your time. even if you don't know the story of it. If you already read it, but you want to have the background story, then please feel free to email me at this add: vwwa7p_l9@yahoo.com it is my new email address but I still use the original one. And one more thing, Myradd is an original piece and can be found in the original anime/manga section. (This is because it is an original work!) And the last thing, my friend has founded a mailing list (Yaoist_Kami) for all yaoist. Anybody is allowed to join as long as you keep in line the rules of the list. Anyway, sorry for the delay and I do hope that you will like this story. Part 3 of From the Heart.  
  
***  
  
'The night was deathly cold. There is nothing but the darkness of the night and the cold chilling breeze of the wind. There is sole emptiness in his pit of despair and no one and absolutely no one can save him from this ache except. '  
  
"Damn movie!" Mitsui cursed aloud. He had been watching this movie from the very beginning and every second, every minute that passes, he finds himself getting bored of this very corny movie and not to mention the very corny lines.  
  
'No one can save him from the ache he feels? Ha! That is such a ridiculous line! Of course, anyone can save you if you believe.' Mitsui pauses, then waves his hand in a lay manner. 'What am I thinking? I'm being influenced by such a low grade movie.' after that, he reaches out for the remote and finds himself changing the channels. He finds nothing interesting so he turns off the TV and silently goes up to his beloved coop.  
  
Arriving at his own room, Mitsui then approaches the window and picks himself up and proceeds to stand on the window sill, taking himself up towards the roof, where he tend to waste his time gazing up into the clear blue sky and leads himself to a peaceful sleep. Ever since Mitsui had noticed that he could come to their roof for a serene place to rest, he made it his habit to come there as often as possible. The sky relaxes him and slowly, he began to go to the world of the unconscious when suddenly.  
  
"Mitsui-kun! Mitsui-kun!" somebody started calling him. He was pissed that somebody was disturbing his ever-so-peaceful sleep. However, when his brain started functioning, his mind registered the caller's voice. It was no other than his koi. His life, his love, his every breath, his everything.  
  
Love could conquer all. Everybody knows that.  
  
However, all things don't come too easy. Obstacles stand in way of something, in this case, it is.  
  
"Mitsui-kun!" the caller voiced again. A person's head stuck out the window and there, Mitsui saw his koi clearly.  
  
"Kimi-kun," Mitsui barely voiced. Kogure climbed up the roof and sat side- by-side with Mitsui.  
  
"I've been calling you countless times already, Hisashi-kun," Kogure said in a mock-angry voice. "But it seems like you're ignoring me," Kogure pouted. Mitsui sighed. Yeah, he knows that Kogure is his, yet, something is not correct. Something's still wrong. Maybe its because they have to keep their relationship in the dark. Maybe because.  
  
Maybe because they're of the same bloodline, if you all know what I mean.  
  
It had been, and until now it still is, hard for them to face the fact that they're relatives. Cousins. In Japan, some families approve marriage of the same blood, but not Mitsui's family. Not before long, everyone in the team knew about this "perfect" relationship they had between them, and everyone was contented to keep it that way. They never bothered to criticize them or tease them. It would all be taken into trash. Both of them didn't care about the public, as long as they're happy together. Until all things have been revealed before them. They had been told of the worst secret that could've, that did change their life forever, precisely the time they chose to tell Mitsui's and Kogure's parents about them. After that, they decided to cut their relationship and give boundaries to it. Kogure realized that it could never be more than what they wanted, so he kept his feelings to Mitsui as a love for a cousin.  
  
Although, Mitsui didn't. He couldn't forget, much less make a boundary. He kept on loving Kogure as what he did before, and would give up anything to have their old relationship back.  
  
"Why? What do they want from me again? (1)" Mitsui asked. Mitsui gets annoyed at the mere fact that his parents were related to Kogure's parents. Somehow, he wished that he didn't meet Kogure in the first place, so he wouldn't feel pained in all this, however, he also knew that if he never met Kogure, his life would have been meaningless.  
  
Mitsui decided. He could live with the truth of Kogure and him being relatives, but not with the thought of Mitsui not living to know Kogure.  
  
***  
  
"Lord, give me the strength to live on. Give me the strength to have hope that there's still a chance. Give me the strength to overcome all pain. Give me the strength to."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Give me the strength to keep on loving him."  
  
Kogure never prayed before. He never even bothered to try. Not once and never even thought the day would come for him to do it. Once he finished, his heart felt lighter, as if another burden was taken away from his life, even though nothing changed yet. Prayer has this kind of power, Kogure decided. At the time Kogure finished praying, Mitsui passed by his half-opened room singing.  
  
"I'm all out of love I'm so lost without you I know you were right Believing for so long I'm all out of love What am I without you? I can't be too late To say that I was so wrong..."  
  
Hearing the lyrics, Kogure would have guessed that the song was naturally meant for the two of them. Though, the one thing that he would never have guessed correctly was that if the song Mitsui was singing was sung purposely or coincidentally. He never knew. All that he knew right then and there is.  
  
"I'm all out of love I'm so lost without you." Kogure whispered to the wind.  
  
***  
  
Mitsui stared at the photo held before him. The smile, the face, his features. Mitsui smiled, then frowned. It all became so annoying that, in his fury, he tore Kogure's picture in half. Not that its his only picture of him anyway.  
  
'Damn you Kogure! If only you didn't exist, if only I didn't know you, then I wouldn't be so problematic!' Mitsui thought violently.  
  
Mitsui could think of over a hundred things why he shouldn't have met Kogure. Although of all over a hundred things, only one reason could throw those hundred reasons away.  
  
'If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have known and experience true happiness, so no matter what happens, I'll always hold on to us.'  
  
'May it be eternity.'  
  
-owari-  
  
A/n: So sorry if I kept the story short. I was having trouble about my schedule that I haven't got the time to continue it. So I reread the story and I found the perfect place to end it, so. I ended it. No offense to everyone! (Well, if you read my description, you should know that I'm a sadist.) 


	4. senru

From the Heart  
  
Author: sky75rk  
  
Genre: Romance; Yaoi  
  
Status: One-shot  
  
Pairing: SenRu  
  
Chapter title: 99 Ways to Know You Love Someone.  
  
A/n: Mucho thanks to Meg and Freyritz for coming up with 99 Ways to Know You Love Someone list which was posted on our school paper, Screeve. Dedicated to Sendoh and Rukawa fans and to all those who really reviewed on this fic. Also dedicated to my friend, who made a fic (though angst) of Subaru and Seishirou, thanks friend! Even though you're a non-yaoist and all! And for making your latest fic, The Warrior Is a Child with the pairing of Subaru/Kamui! This is chapter 4 of From the Heart and also a special episode. Think of it as a late Valentine Fic, which wasn't posted due to lack of time.  
  
When you see a one-liner sentence inside a parenthesis, it means that it's the quiz you're reading.  
  
***  
  
Sendoh looked at the figure leaning against him. What happened was considered impossible but it happened. Though he himself couldn't believe it, well, he better will, cause the proof's right beside him, sleeping comfortably against him.  
  
How long was it? Two years? Or possibly three? He can't exactly remember when but how it happened remained vividly on his mind.  
  
Sendoh stared at the battered magazine stated at the table. It all occurred because of that particular magazine and Sendoh couldn't be more thankful. He hoisted himself and reached out for the magazine gently, so as not to wake up the sleeping boy. He turned the magazine to the last page and saw the quiz undone yet.  
  
Memories kept flooding back.  
  
***  
  
Sendoh picked up his monthly magazine in the sports store. He habitually walked over the counter and paid for it, getting his receipt and lazily waving his hands to signal that he wouldn't be needing any plastic for it in the process. He scanned the pages of the magazine. Articles about basketball, tennis and volleyball were written there. He was about to close the whole magazine and focus on the street when the very last page caught his eye.  
  
The background was all covered in pink and red hearts. It seems to be a quiz. A LOVE quiz for that matter.  
  
Sendoh looked puzzled. A love quiz on a sports magazine? How odd was that? Suddenly, Sendoh drifted back on what month it was. It struck him.  
  
It was February [hey! I told you that this would be a late valentine's fic!]! No wonder there was an article like that in his magazine!  
  
Sendoh read: '99 Ways to Know You Love Someone or 99 Ways to Know that Someone Loves You. Check the box to know and sum up all the boxes you've checked. Turn to the next page to see the results.'  
  
Sendoh started to scroll down the following sentences when he remembered that he have to meet Rukawa that afternoon. After that incident [I'm not going to tell you.], Sendoh started to become fast friends with Rukawa. Still, they were enemies on court. On court. They weren't that close, but Sendoh hoped they would be. Rukawa, in his perception, really needed a friend (Or maybe because Koshino told him that). So Sendoh took a fast trip back to their house to drop his magazine and quickly ran to the café he said he would meet Rukawa.  
  
***  
  
Rukawa was not really an early bird, but for some reason, he is now. That precise morning, he decided to take a trip downtown, wide-awake, to the bookstore and directly headed to the sports section to buy his usual magazine. Despite the lovey-dovey glances of the girls who knew him and who- apparently- was attracted to him, he remained oblivious and headed out to the sports section, silent as ever.  
  
He took his magazine, Sports Monthly to the counter and paid for it. He dismissed the checkout clerk when she wanted to place the magazine inside the plastic bag, when in fact; she just wanted Rukawa to stay longer.  
  
Rukawa turned the magazine to page 11 where the article about the IH is written. Surprisingly, the high school teams of today were really talented. Like he was during his high school days. Now, in college, he was still in the basketball team, together with Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh. It was a good thing that he remembered him. He had to meet Sendoh for the afternoon for a project. Damn that teacher anyway! Why will he pick him and Sendoh to be partners, Rukawa thought. And why did that project have to be done with someone older!  
  
Rukawa checked his wristwatch. It was still early to go to the meeting place, but, what the heck! Rukawa started to walk towards the café. Suddenly, the magazine dropped from his hand and landed on the ground. Rukawa glanced down to pick it up when the page the magazine turned to caught his eye.  
  
A quiz. Moreover, a love quiz.  
  
'Who the hell put this article in this magazine?' Rukawa just shrugged and dropped by his house to leave the magazine. Later, he'll just have to finish reading the magazine later.  
  
***  
  
The meeting went on as scheduled. Who would've thought that Rukawa was an early bird? Sendoh just contemplated on their project and how it would be done. Surely, there would be an easier way, Sendoh thought. It was getting late and he has to go to sleep soon. When he was about to sleep, Sendoh's mind drifted over the time when he and Rukawa were talking that fine afternoon. Then, he remembered the magazine.  
  
Sendoh flipped over the last page and decided to go over that quiz. He read the first instruction:  
  
Write the name of the person in your mind before you decide to take this quiz.  
  
Sendoh was shocked. He thought at first to write the name of the person you thought you were in-love with, not the person on your mind. Sendoh sighed and wrote Rukawa's name on the dotted lines. While thinking, I'm not a Homo.  
  
Then, Sendoh scrolled down to the next line. It read, 'If you already wrote the name, then proceed to take the quiz.'  
  
Sendoh then obeyed and read the first line.  
  
(He/she is on your mind before you sleep.)  
  
Then the boxes were shown after the sentence. Sendoh checked the 'Yes' box before even realizing that he did. As he glanced, he realized what he have done and tried to erase his answer when a print, in bold red letters seized his eyes. It said:  
  
'This is also an honesty test. Don't erase what you've checked and make sure that you checked the true answer. NO CHEATING!'  
  
Sendoh sighed again. The magazine is against him for some reason. Sendoh grunted and lay the magazine at his side table and settled to go to sleep.  
  
***  
  
(Dream sequence)  
  
The scene, which happened that afternoon, replayed in his sleep. Sendoh saw Rukawa by the window. Simultaneously, Rukawa turned his head directly to meet Sendoh's and waved. Sendoh was stunned. Rukawa? Waving to him? Unbelievable! Sendoh managed to wave back in spite of his stunned reaction. Something is horribly wrong with Rukawa today.  
  
Sendoh sat down facing Rukawa. He asked for an apology for being late but Rukawa countered that he was just early, so there's no need to apologize. They started to work on the plans of their project.  
  
After what seems like forever, and their heads are aching, they intended to call it quits and finish for the day. They paid their bills and headed out of the café, saying good-bye and planned for their next meeting. When Sendoh turned the opposite way, Rukawa called his name and whirled back. He saw Rukawa, a few spaces away from him, advancing to the latter.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with you?' Sendoh asked, but his question was unheeded. Rukawa kept on advancing and advancing and Sendoh kept on taking a step backward. The eyes of Rukawa showed lust for some reason. Rukawa took a step forward and Sendoh took one backward, another step, ano-  
There was a loud crash in the second room of the second floor. Sendoh winced in pain as he awoke and actualized that he fell from his bed and hit the side table. Sendoh cursed himself for being so careless. At that time, he felt something atop his hand.  
  
It was the magazine, turned exactly at the last page. Sendoh growled, reasoning that it was only a coincidence and that the quiz is not haunting him. Sendoh resolved to finish the quiz so, as he wouldn't he bothered again. He read the second question.  
  
(He/she is in your dreams.)  
  
Sendoh growled even more loudly as he checked the 'Yes' box. Then the next,  
  
(He/she is the first thing on your mind when you wake up.)  
  
Sendoh frustratedly checked the 'Yes' box. After dreaming that weird dream, it's not a question why he was thinking about Rukawa first thing in the morning. So now, the three questions done and 96 more to go, what could be worse?  
  
'This is getting ridiculous! I'm going to school!' He stood up, left the magazine lying on his bed and got ready for school, thanking God that it was a school day and it was morning already.  
  
As he entered the school premises, his mind kept going back on the magazine. Thinking, what would be the next sentence, would he check yes or no, and the such. Sendoh kept on trudging the hallway to get to his respective classroom. No doubt that this is going to be one hard day.  
  
And a hard day it was. He just recalled that he had 7 classes that day and 6 of them included Rukawa in it. He understood that Rukawa is studying in advance to keep being in the team and he was lucky that in his last subject which, was Psychology, the latter wasn't in it. For the first time in his life, he hated Rukawa being studious and all. He wished right here and then that Rukawa wasn't trying so hard that he was in advance classes. With him, for Christ's sake!  
  
He was having a hard time avoiding Rukawa that day. How could he face him after that dream? Whenever Sendoh sees his face, he keeps on recalling his previous dream. Whenever he suddenly stares at Rukawa's blue eyes, he relives the lust that was in his dreams. Now, tell me, how could he have face Rukawa today?  
  
The only program left in his schedule is basketball practice. It shouldn't be hard. Besides, it's only PT today. He'll survive.  
  
After changing into his usual attire during practice, he directly headed towards the gym. As soon as he opened the door, he heard a sound of a dunk in the court. He looked at the ring and saw Rukawa beneath it.  
  
A fellow teammate patted Rukawa's shoulder. "Nice, Rukawa. You're in shape today,"  
  
Sendoh suddenly smiled when he heard Rukawa's name and the compliment. 'He's getting better and better everyday.' He thought. 'But he's not going to defeat me yet,' Sendoh added, competition in his voice.  
  
***  
  
Rukawa arrived at his house and headed to the kitchen. He was tired and he needed to rest, but before that, he needed a drink first. He opened the refrigerator and took out some water and poured its contents in a glass and drank. His eyes traveled to the sports magazine he bought the day before. He had started that quiz, much to his dismay. And the funny thing is, the quiz he was doing it on was Sendoh.  
  
Rukawa believed that it was a coincidence that he happened to think of Sendoh before taking that quiz. Something that he almost regretted. So far, he had read the first three questions/sentences and checked yes on the first one, no on the second and no on the third. Rukawa was relieved. At least it was a good start to know that he already checked a 'No' box which meant there was absolutely (now) 8 out of 10 chances that he might actually be in-love with Sendoh.  
  
'Come to think of it, Sendoh was acting weirder than usual. Perhaps he's pondering on something,'  
  
Rukawa decided to read the fourth question (or sentence, whatever works for you).  
  
(You smile every time you hear his/her name.)  
  
Rukawa looked thoughtful for a moment. Yes, he recalled a time, in the middle of their Chemistry class, that he did smile, a little I might add, when he heard the Sendoh aced their earlier exam. Of course, he too was happy that he batted second place in the highest rate. But was that involved?  
  
'Well, it did say that so-' Rukawa reluctantly checked the 'Yes' box.  
  
Proceeding to the next sentence,  
  
(All the love songs make sense to you.)  
  
'Definitely a no,' he thought as he checked the 'No' box.  
  
(You doodle her name when you've got nothing to do.)  
  
Rukawa checked the 'No' box, feeling relieved that he was checking 'no' instead of 'yes'.  
  
***  
  
Sendoh glared the magazine, commanding it to melt on its own. He was getting very mad at the outcome of each question/sentence. Ok, he checked yes for the first until the fourth, no on the fifth, (feeling very relayed that he finally checked a no) then again, a yes on the sixth.  
  
Yes, the sixth was a yes. Sendoh hated to admit it but he actually doodled on Rukawa's name when he was trying to avoid him. He didn't know why, he just did.  
  
Sendoh wanted to crumple the page of that certain magazine if only it wasn't a prized possession of him. He had collected the whole edition of this magazine and all are still intact and no crumple pages. Sendoh read the next.  
  
(You give him/her gifts on special occasions.)  
  
Sendoh marked the 'yes' box, reasoning that it was Rukawa's birthday and the gift meant nothing more than platonic. There was no hidden agenda. Period.  
  
So, he was being honest with this test after all. He could've stopped taking the test immediately when he wanted to, but some force encourage him to go on [mainly this author].  
  
(You give him/her gift even when there's no occasion.)  
  
A 'Yes' again. This time, he reasoned out that he gave that give because he thought it was cute and it reminded him Rukawa. Still purely platonic. He didn't know that on the other side of Kanagawa, a familiar boy was also checking the same.  
  
Rukawa checked the eight question/sentence with a sigh. He admits that he'd given Sendoh a gift just because he wanted to be even with him after he got a gift on his birthday and he got Sendoh a gift for the second time because he just saw it and thought that it suited Sendoh. Why? Can't friends give gifts to friends?  
  
(You prepare his/her food when you have the chance to do so.)  
  
Both bishounen checked 'No'.  
  
Sendoh took a glimpse at his digital clock. 9:30 p.m. it was getting late and he have to get up early for tomorrow. He closed the magazine and put it on the table. He turned off the lampshade and closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
At the other side, Rukawa also decided to call it quits and turned to slumber.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Sendoh got up and prepared for school earlier. Much to his dread, when he saw that there was still an hour before classes, he picked up the magazine and read the 10th sentence.  
  
(You cry, every time he/she cries, or even just when she's sad.)  
  
'Did Rukawa even cry yet?' Sendoh thought for a moment.  
  
Sendoh shook his head, marking 'No' to the sentence.  
  
(You dedicate songs on the radio for him/her.)  
  
Sendoh glanced at his stereo, the one that was almost covered in cobwebs. It hadn't been used for ages and Sendoh wasn't sure if he knows any modern songs. Definitely a no.  
  
(You call him/her up just to say you miss him/her.)  
  
Sendoh marked 'No'.  
  
Just as he was about to read the thirteenth question/sentence, Sendoh glanced at his digital clock. Only 45 minutes to go before classes. Sendoh placed himself on his feet and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast, then quietly dismissed himself and went to school.  
  
***  
  
The past few weeks have been literally weakening. It was all study, projects and extracurricular for Rukawa and Sendoh. Both of them had a hard time tearing themselves from schoolwork and basketball practice to even spare the time of completing the quiz.  
  
It was already early in March. The magazine, which was bought late in February, was completely forgotten by the two bishounen. Schoolwork and practice already drains their energy that they could not even lift a finger to read the magazine. Both of them have been together to complete their projects, and they had enjoyed working on them, a thing they will not and could not admit to each other. But, each passing day, without them noticing they are getting close unlike before.  
  
It was weekend, the two days that they have to rest. Sendoh was pacing back and forth, ultimately bored out of his skull. He wanted to see Rukawa, but he has no reason for Rukawa to see him.  
  
Sendoh went upstairs and sat on his study table. He opened the drawer in hopes of finding something that would occupy his time while he's in his house. He saw the magazine, which was long forgotten and retained that he didn't finish the quiz he started on. He picked up his sign pen and opened the magazine at the back page. He only answered 12 out of the 99 questions.  
  
Sendoh groaned. There was something inside of him that wanted to see Rukawa no matter what. He didn't recognize this feeling. It was as if he was missing Rukawa's company now. Their projects are completed, no reason to see Rukawa now. Even if he wanted to, he doubt that Rukawa would even agree to his proposition for them to hang out. Only one proposition would make him agree, which is for them to play one-on-one. But, he was not on the mood to play. He just wanted to see Rukawa.  
  
Sendoh groaned again. It was getting irritable, the feeling I mean. He just decided to read the thirteenth question/sentence.  
  
(You miss him/her every second when you're not with him/her.)  
  
Sendoh checked the 'Yes' box. Damn right he did! He missed the silent man's companion!  
  
'Wait~! This is Rukawa we're talking about!' Sendoh screamed in his mind. 'I'm not a desperate Homo! I'm not even a Homo!' [Yet.Hehehe.]  
  
Much as he hated to admit, he was being honest when he checked the yes box.  
  
'Why am I starting to feeling this way?'  
  
***  
  
(You dream about your future together.)  
  
Rukawa gazed at the ceiling for a moment to ponder. He did dream that he would be the best among all, though he also dreamt that Sendoh would be the one who will prevent him from going on top. One time, when he almost believed that he would not defeat Sendoh, he said to himself that it is ok to go to the top even if Sendoh is with him, after all, they are on the same team, however, does that count?  
  
'I guess so,' Rukawa told himself as he marked the 'Yes' box. He completely forgot that this was a love quiz. He just found this lying beneath the books of schoolbooks he used these past few weeks for his research. It was boring and he wanted to sleep, something he didn't have the chance of doing so far. When he took the advance classes to make sure of his position in the team, he had no idea that it was going to be REALLY advanced. He barely had the time to think!  
  
Rukawa sighed and concentrated to the magazine he was holding.  
  
15. (You love everything about him/her.)  
  
Rukawa's hand habitually was about to mark the 'Yes' box when he recalled that he was doing the quiz on Sendoh. He remembered that he had hated Sendoh during his high school days and he still is irritated with him.  
  
/Just admit it. You're beginning to like him. You've even started to enjoy his company! / A voice inside of Rukawa countered.  
  
'Like is different from love,' Rukawa retorted in his even voice.  
  
/Similar, nonetheless. / Rukawa could just see the face of his damned voice smirk.  
  
'Shut up,'  
  
Rukawa marked the 'No' box.  
  
(You hug him/her and never want to let go).  
  
'I never even hugged him,' Rukawa told himself while checking the 'No' box.  
  
Rukawa progressed in reading the 17th question/sentence when he suddenly realized why he was taking the quiz. Actually, no particular reasons. Rukawa dropped his pen and picked up his basketball. He is going out today.  
  
Before exiting his room, Rukawa got one last look on the magazine lying carelessly on the table. 'This is really stupid. Why would I take that idiotic quiz on Sendoh?' Rukawa was getting angry and somewhat confused. Still, no matter what he do, he finds himself contemplating on the next question/sentence and found out that he should finish the quiz fast.  
  
***  
  
Sendoh passed by the local basketball court and heard someone playing. Sendoh ran quickly, hoping that the one who was playing was the one who he is thinking of. As he approached the basketball court, he saw the tall, lanky brunette under the ring, dripping with sweat. Sendoh felt the smile take over his face once again (not that it hasn't) and made his way towards the standing brunette.  
  
"Akira," Rukawa called out.  
  
"Kaede," Sendoh acknowledged.  
  
Just then, Sendoh felt someone shaking him.  
  
~  
  
"Akira! Akira!"  
  
Sendoh, Akira opened dazed eyes.  
  
"Akira, you were daydreaming!" Sendoh's sister told him, hiding a smirk.  
  
Sendoh focused his eyes on the girl in front of him. "Onee-san! What are you doing here?" he asked, incredulous.  
  
His sister gave him a full-blown smirk. "Just thought I'd visit my small brother. Why, can't I?"  
  
Sendoh gaped.  
  
Sendoh's sister nudged him. "So who's the lucky girl?"  
  
Confused, Sendoh asked. "What girl?"  
  
"The girl you were daydreaming about! And-Oh! You should probably check the yes box on the next question. It says '17. (You daydream about him/her)'" Sendoh's sister quoted.  
  
True enough, the next line did say those words. Sendoh figured that his sister must've read this before. His sister was fond of sports too. So, grumbling, Sendoh checked the 'Yes' box hoping that his sister didn't see the name that was scrawled on top.  
  
His sister nudged him again. "Come on, tell me! Who's the lucky girl!"  
  
"Give me a break," Sendoh muttered softly.  
  
***  
  
Sendoh breathe a cry of relief when he finally escaped the irritating antics of his sister. After what seemed like hours of taunting and pissing and trying to get an answer out of his on vocal chords, Sendoh finally manage to slip out of the house and leave his sister alone, letting her do what she wanted and leaving Sendoh's peace to himself.  
  
As Sendoh came to, he saw that he was walking towards the basketball court. [A secret rendezvous,,, hahaha,,,] He heard the sound of a ball being dribbled so he jogged to see who's playing.  
  
He saw a sitting Rukawa, shirtless, dripping of sweat, obviously did a hard workout. He tried not to gape and was glad that he succeeded. The last thing he wanted to do was drool in front of Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa saw him and acknowledge his presence. He packed his things up and started to walk away, with Sendoh beside him. They were crossing the street when a speeding car came. Sendoh abruptly pushed Rukawa aside, letting him stay on the dangerous side. The speeding car halted a few paces away, allowing them to pass.  
  
Rukawa looked at Sendoh incredulously and said. "Why did you do that? The car would stop, you know,"  
  
Sendoh smiled embarrassingly. "Hehe,,, how should I know? I'm just happy that it did stop, or else you could've been injured (1),"  
  
Rukawa stared at him, confused at his actions.  
  
And that's were it all started.  
  
***  
  
Sendoh now gazes at Rukawa's sleeping face, unable to believe that everything that that magazine said is true.  
  
Sendoh picked up his sign pen and peered at the quiz that brought the two of them together. He realized that the last number he answered was number 17. He began reading it, then said to himself that he would finish it now, cause he knew that all his answers would be a 'yes'.  
  
He began reading it on number 18.  
  
(All your stories include him/her.)  
  
(You write letters to him/her, though your handwriting is not that pleasing, though your handwriting is not that pleasing.)  
  
(You compose poems/ songs/quotes and dedicate it to him/her.)  
  
(Forever is not a fantasy to you.)  
  
(You kiss him/her, wishing for it to last forever.)  
  
(Being with him/her for a while means a lot to you.)  
  
(His/her smile completes you day.)  
  
(You look at him/her and see an angel in front of you.)  
  
(You're never ashamed to declare your love for him/her in public.) [PDA]  
  
(You text him/her just to say 'I Love You,')  
  
(You include him/her in your prayers.)  
  
(You get his/her assignments when he/she is absent. You even do his/her chores.)  
  
(You visit her when he/she is sick.)  
  
(He/she is the reason why you cry and he/she is also the only person who can stop you from crying.)  
  
(His/her face is tattooed on your mind.)  
  
(It's okay to get bankrupt if it's for him/her.)  
  
(You tend to be sweet, even of you're not.)  
  
(He/she is always your inspiration in everything you do.)  
  
(You never get tired of him/her.)  
  
(You always worry about him/her.)  
  
(You always remind him/her to take care.) [Cause he/she might slip along the way.]  
  
(You always tell him/her to go to bed early.)  
  
(You sleep at the same time he/she does.)  
  
(All of his/her jokes make you laugh.) [Even if sometimes one doesn't refer it to a joke.](2)  
  
(You have a pendant with his/her face carved on it.)  
  
(Everything just falls into place.)  
  
(You can't bear to get mad at him/her for so long.)  
  
(You never get bored when you're talking to her.)  
  
(His/her name's on tope of your phonebook.)  
  
(You call him/her "Baby", "Angel" or "Hun" or other sweet words of endearment.) [Even if he/she doesn't like to be called that] (3)  
  
(Math or any other hard subjects seems easy.)  
  
(You keep a picture of him/her in your wallet.)  
  
(You look at your inbox, and see messages only from him/her.)  
  
After finishing reading the 50th sentence, Sendoh stopped and scanned the whole page. Then, he erased all the 'her' in the magazine so all that remains is 'him' or 'his'. After all, he is doing the quiz on Rukawa, right?  
  
Then he proceeded again.  
  
(You call him up every day.)  
  
(You don't answer your phone's call waiting when you're talking to him.)  
  
(You always want to be close to him.)  
  
(You hangout with his friends.)  
  
(All things given by him are displayed in your room.)  
  
(A portrait of him stand beside you bed/ under your pillow.)  
  
(You know that no one compares to him.)  
  
(You spend time with his naughty brother/sister.) [if he has one]. (4)  
  
(You don't get irritated in his long hours of bath.)  
  
(You always want to be informed about the things happening to him.)  
  
(He can always depend on you.)  
  
(You believe in everything he says.)  
  
(You try to do everything he asks you to do.)  
  
(You would do anything just to be with him.)  
  
(You always inform him where you are and what you're doing even when he's not asking.)  
  
(You stand up for him.)  
  
(You always use the perfume he wants on you.)  
  
(You can eat in front of him.)  
  
(You remember him when your phone beeps.)  
  
(Every day seems like Valentine's Day whenever you're with him.)  
  
(You accept him for who/what he is/isn't.)  
  
(You enjoy imitating him.)  
  
(You go insane when he's mad at you.)  
  
(You stay on the dangerous side of the road when crossing the street with him.)  
  
(He always looks great to you.)  
  
(You say 'I love you' and you're 100% sure about it.)  
  
(You never tall her lies.)  
  
(You feel terrible when you've hurt him.) [So you refrain from doing so].  
  
(You don't force him to do something he doesn't like to do.)  
  
(You feel very comfortable with him.)  
  
(You don't get embarrassed even after getting humiliated in front of him.)  
  
(You spend a lot of time thinking about what to give/do on his birthday.)  
  
(You can tell him everything.) [Even your deepest, darkest secret.]  
  
(You can't wait to see him again even though you were just with her a minute ago.)  
  
(You know you could sacrifice everything just for him.)  
  
(You always want to hold his hand.)  
  
(You get the lyrics of his favorite songs.)  
  
(You watch the shows/movies he likes.)  
  
(You enjoy the feeling of having his head, rest on your shoulders.)  
  
At this, Sendoh gazed upon Rukawa and smiled.)  
  
(You can understand what he's saying/feeling even just through his eyes.)  
  
(He's the only boy you flirt with.)  
  
(You always have time for him.) [Despite your busy schedule.]  
  
(You learn a lot from him.)  
  
(Lifetime seems such a short moment to express your love for her.)  
  
(You shower him with compliments and it really comes from your heart.)  
  
(You help him accomplish his chores no matter how hard it may seem.)  
  
(You always understand him.)  
  
(You respect him a lot.)  
  
Sendoh was about to check the last sentence when Rukawa stirred and opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Just finishing this quiz I didn't finish before, Kaede,"  
  
Rukawa stared at the magazine for a while and leaned back again to rest on Sendoh. "You know," Rukawa started to confess. "I did the very same quiz before. On you,"  
  
"Oh?" "Aa. And what did you do?"  
  
"Simple," Rukawa answered. "When we came together, and I still haven't finished that damned quiz," Sendoh smiled as he heard his beloved curse the quiz. "I picked up my pen and put a large checkmark on that page cause I know that all my answers would be yes,"  
  
Sendoh smiled and kissed Rukawa softly. "Ja, that's what I'm going to do,"  
  
Then, Sendoh placed a very large checkmark on the page and smiled sweetly at Rukawa. "There, what do you think?"  
  
Rukawa snuggled even more closely to Sendoh. "Much better," then fell asleep again.  
  
Before releasing the magazine, Sendoh read the last line and smiled. 'You didn't have to say that,' he thought to the magazine. 'I already know.' Then fell asleep with Rukawa after placing the magazine back to where it belonged. At the table.  
  
//You can't bear losing him.//  
  
***  
  
Whew! Done at last! Did you know I spent one month writing this? This is my longest fic ever written! And I'm glad that it's now finished!  
  
(1)- The part where Sendoh pushed Rukawa aside. It happened to me in real life. With whom? I won't tell. = P!  
  
(2)- (4)- the original piece of '99 ways to know you love someone' didn't include the one with the sort of bracket. I added it to fit in the story.  
  
The characters are not mine. They belong to Takehiko Inoue. And the '99 ways to know you love someone' list is exclusively made by Meg and Freyritz as I've mentioned earlier, posted in our school paper. I'm just borrowing it and I do not intend to take it.  
  
Thanks people for reviewing! [If you are planning to.]  
  
-=sky75rk=- 


End file.
